After
by Celleste Somnia
Summary: Well was it real?


Lister didn't make much sense for days now. But you could partly find his smile on that wrinkled once symetric face. He was tucked in white cotton like long messy hair.

Rimmer gazzed his look lost in one spot. I am not ready for you to die Lister.

Shut up you git. Lister shook his head and smiled softly. You will never change Rimmer. His eyes were bright for a moment he once again lucidly looked at Rimmer.

Sir, what should we do without you? I don't want you to die. Kryten said sadly and squiled. He couldn't look at him for long.

You can't stop it Kryten. I have no regrets, no regrets at all. Lister said and he started to feel off. His eyes were lost and he closed them slowly. Like he was ready. His soft smile was only partly gone.

Kryten took Listers hand. He felt like child losing his parent. He got some new maturity instantly.

It's over. Kryten said. No more humans. His voice danced in Lister's ears.

Suddenly Lister heard some throbbing noise. There was bright sudden light in his eyes and some rough hands were shaking his head and neck.

He blinked couple of times. He sighed deeply and his lungs were strong. Very strong. Knees... strong ... What is this? Did they find something to rejuvenate him? His ears finally started to work... He could hear a loud yelling followed by ruff shake again.

In front of him was an angry crooked and worried mans face. Finally he could make out the words he was screaming like crazy.

Do you hear me !? Do you understand me !? man exclaimed.

Lister couldn't connect anything. What is this? He wasn't able to control his own body.

Damn! His brain is fried ! Man exclaimed again and finally stopped shaking him….

Hey do you know who you are? Do you understand me? He asked now more gently without any expectations. He was sure that third tehnitian is dead because of one cat.

Lister frowned and looked brightly at man. This one brightened when he saw clarity in his eyes.

Hey do you understand me? Man asked and smiled.

Yes ... Lister managed to speak. I understand you now. But I don't know what happened.

Didn't I die? Why am I young again? Kryten is really smart. What did he do? Lister was sure in his words.

Who? Kryten? Why wouldn't you be young? You entered stasis young... They all laughed at him.

Stasis? That was 3000 000 years ago?! Lister asked. They only laughed again.

It really fried you hard. Didn't it? You were in stasis. But there was a breakdown and your brain waves remained active.

You've been inside for only a week. But the captain Hollister allowed us to shorten your sentence because of stasis failure.

We could have lost you if malfunction had not been detected. He answered.

But I've spent my whole life in there ... Lister said and pointed to the stasis. They pushed him to walk.

Rest in the cabin Dave. You really need it... they laughed

Captain said you have to find that cat and hand it to him when you start to fell better.

Cat? Where is he?! Lister jumped.

They laughed again and escorted him into his room.

Rimmer was sitting at the desk with his depressed face bowed to desk. He looked at them and nodded slightly.

They say your stasis malfunctioned? Is it true? Rimmer asked him when they were left alone.

Lister didn't know how to approach him. How much does he know about his memories ? Lister nodded and sat next to him.

How did the exam go? Lister asked. His memories were sincronised now.

The depression in Rimmer's face grew and his eyes began to tear up, he stood up angrily and slammed his fists on the table.

I failed! What else ! Rimmer screamed then he calmed down and looked at Lister. Never mind ... Nothing new here as you see git...

Rimmer walked to the door and Lister jumped to say something.

Don't be hard on yourself Rimmer. You don't need to... you know... You only need to listen yourself. Nobody else. Lister said.

Rimmer snorted his nose and looked in to the hallway then back in the room ...

I think the wall panel broke over there. If I were you, I'd look at that. He pointed before he went out. His face lost bitternes for a breaf moment.

Lister didn't understand what that means, but he decided to play the game.

The wall panel was bent and he could easily take it down ... There was silent meow in there ...

Lister put his hands in the wall hole and pulled Frankenstein out ... He smiled broadly and squeezed the cat into his arms. He laughed as tears moistened his eyes. The more he looked at the cat, the more he laughed and laughed.


End file.
